Birthday Girl
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: It's Haley's birthday and Brooke is at a loss. She goes to the mall and finds the perfect present. What will Haley say when she finds it? And what exactly is Haley's birthday wish? Will it come true? Baley femslash. Sequel to Tutor Girl meets Cheer Girl.


Birthday Girl

A/N: Here is the second oneshot in my Baley series. Hope you like it! This is two months later. It is currently October. I Don't own One Tree Hill or Puppies to Guppies. I own characters not seen on the show.

Brooke Davis- head cheerleader, student council president, and popular- was at a loss. She was standing in the mall looking around. She normally wouldn't have any issues finding someething to buy. But this wasn't for her this time. No, this was a shopping trip for her friend and crush, Haley James. She wandered around aimlessly. Heading down to the first floor, she spotted a shop she hadn't been into, 'Puppies to Guppies'. She walked around inside the small store, cooing over the animals she found inside.

"Can I help you ma'am?" a saleswoman asked, coming over to her. Brooke smiled at her, readjusting her dark hair which was currently pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yes. I'm looking for a pet for my friend's birthday. It's on Saturday and I am at a loss," she admitted. The woman smiled reassuringly at her, prompting the cheerleader to smile.

"Well, tell me about your friend and I will see what I can come up with," she said politely. Brooke nodded and twisted the ring on her finger around.

"Her name is Haley James and she's a total sweetheart. She lives in a two story house by herself cause her parents are off in an RV across the country. The house has a large fenced in back yard. She's very smart and tutors people all the time," she started. The redheaded saleslady nodded.

"Does she do anything else?" she asked.

"She walks with me everyday and that's about it," the brunette replied. The lady looked around the store, frowning a little bit. Her eyes landed on the kennels in the back of the room.

"I think I know the perfect gift for Haley," she said. She motioned Brooke to follow her and the two walked back to where the puppies were. Maureen (Brooke had then read her nametag) opened the door and went to a kennel. She opened the cage door and brought out two little bundles. One was tan and white while the other was white and brown. Maureen took Brooke back to the sideroom and handed her the puppies. Brooke smiled at them.

"These are Toy Fox Terriers. They are twelve weeks old. Both are males and they come from the same litter. They are neutered and are all up-to-date on shots. They have the avid microchip and are ready to be registered, and their price is $600 each" Maureen informed her. The two males ran around and played with Brooke. She laughed at their yipping and smiled.

"This is perfect for Haley!" she exclaimed. Maureen nodded and went off to get the paper work. She came back and smiled a little. The puppies had Brooke pinned to the floor.

"Ok Brooke. Which one would you like?" she asked, sitting at the table. She watched the teenager bite her lip and look back and forth between the two dogs. A smile lit up her face.

"I'll take both please. Oh! And i'll need two dog beds, two collars, two leashes, lots of toys and treats, two carriers, some food, a food/water dish, and a dog house," she she. The redhead nodded.

"Someone will drop them off Saturday morning at your house," she said. She picked the two dogs up and put them back into the cage, adding a yellow 'Taken' tag to the cage door. She also grabbed two sets of everything else; one in red and one in black. Brooke also picked out a rather large white dog house to be delivered.

"What's the total cost?" Brooke asked, pulling out her Master card.

"The total is $1400," Maureen said. Brooke winced internally and handed the woman her card and grabbing the bags. Brooke made her way out to her car and smiled happily at the thought of how happy Haley would be when she saw the little puppies.

Saturday evening couldn't come fast enough for Brooke. The dogs and everything had been delivered to Brooke's house early in the afternoon. The brunette had snuck over to her friend's house and set the dog house up. She drove back home to get dressed. She pulled her hair up and put a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a red tank top on. She gently placed the bags and the dogs in her car and started the short drive to the James household. She pulled up and got out. The brunette ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Haley! Sit on the couch! I'll be right back with your gift!" she said. Haley tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh! And happy birthday!" Brooke added smiling at her and kissing her cheek. Haley blushed as her friend ran back out of the house. She came back in with two carrier type things and lots of bags. She placed the bags on the floor.

"Open them!" the darker haired girl said excitedly, causing her counterpart to laugh a little. The two sat on the floor and Haley opened the wire doors on the cages. She was surprised when two furry things jumped out and began to lick her face and sniff the room.

"Brooke! They're so cute!" the birthday girl squealed. Her friend smiled at her.

"There's a dog house in the back yard so we can put them out there when we go to school or when you need to do stuff. I also got collars and leashes and stuff. Oh! And there's food and water dishes to be put in the kitchen and toys galore," she started to ramble nervously. Haley smiled sweetly at her.

"It's perfect Tigger. Thank you," she said, leaning up to kiss the other girl on her cheek. The cheerleader blused a little bit and smiled back, settling on the floor beside Haley.

"So Tutor Girl. What are their names?" she asked, pulling out the paper work and getting ready to fill them in. Haley looked at them for a moment, noticing that the tan puppy was sleeping silently and the brown one was walking around curiously.

"The tan one is Carlin Davis James and the brown one is Aiden Tiger James," she finally decided a few moments later. Brooke's pen hesitated over the first name. Haley placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly as she wrote down the information. The two set about putting everything in its place.

A few hours later, Carlin and Aiden were sound asleep in Haley's bed. No accidents had happened that day and our two favorite ladies were sitting in the kitchen. The cheerleader flipped the lights off and bit her lip before taking a deep breath.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Haley! Happy Birthday to you!" Brooke sang way off key. Haley laughed and closed her eyes.

"Make a wish Hales," Brooke whispered. Haley gathered her courage and took a deep breath. She blew out the candles, plunging the room into darkness. In the span of a few seconds, Haley moved over to where Brooke was and grabbed her face, crushing their lips together. Brooke stood stock still for a few moments before returning the kiss with equal fevor. They pulled apart, resting their heads against each other.

"Happy Birthday Haley," Brooke whispered pressing a kiss to the top of her head. They stood like that for a few moments before Brooke's stomach began to rumble. Haley burst out into laughter and smiled.

"Come on Brookie, let's cut this cake," she said, pulling out a large knife and cutting pieces out for the both of them.

"What did you wish for Haley?" Brooke asked, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. Haley laughed, wiping away a bit of chocolate frosting from the corner of her friend's mouth. Brooke watched as she sucked it off. Hazel met brown.

"You."

A/n: Here you are. Tell me what you think!


End file.
